


Those Mornings

by Dana



Series: Longmire Drabbles [1]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections made in the early hours of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelxxwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelxxwaltz/gifts).



> Double drabble dedicated to **rebelxxwaltz** cause I love her a lot.

Those mornings where Walt wakes with Vic asleep beside him, he counts his lucky stars and wonders how any of this is even real.

He brushes the hair back from her forehead, studies her sleeping form – the harder lines of her face, the soft curve of those pink lips. Memory sparks hot and he smiles, recalling the feel of them pressed to his own. He still doesn't know how this any of this happened, though he's certainly glad it did.

Still, does any of that even have to matter? Some things are allowed to be too good to be true.

–  
–

Those mornings where Vic wakes in Walt Longmire's bed, it gives her a moment of pause.

The spot he took up beside her is empty now, though there's some residual warmth clinging to the rumpled sheets. She'd find him in the kitchen if she'd just stop being lazy, but she'll get to that soon enough. Vic rolls over into that empty space instead, breathes in Walt's heady scent, basks in that leftover heat. It makes her feel a little silly, and more than a little bit in love.

She's allowed her happiness – but more importantly than that, so is he.


End file.
